


Serendipia

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Episode: s01e10 Buffet Froid, Episode: s02e11 Ko No Mono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, What-If, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Cuando Will sonríe de esa forma tan increíblemente suya; mirada hacia abajo, postura incómoda, pelo desordenado; el tiempo parece detenerse para Hannibal e incluso los sonidos se desvanecen: las pisadas de sus ayudantes vuelan hasta convertirse en silencio al igual que el agua hirviendo, el bombeo de su corazón; todo desaparece por esa pequeña sonrisa.--Cinco cosas que no le sucedieron a Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter (pero sí a otros) y una cosa que sí pudieron experimentar. Momentos en el canon donde, quizás, un pequeño gesto o una frase podría haber cambiado el curso de su turbulenta relación.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeros dos momentos: cuando Will le va a dejar el vino y Hannibal acompañándolo a ver al doctor Sutcliffe.

**Sorbet**

Cuando Will sonríe de esa forma tan increíblemente suya; mirada hacia abajo, postura incómoda, pelo desordenado; el tiempo parece detenerse para Hannibal e incluso los sonidos se desvanecen: las pisadas de sus ayudantes vuelan hasta convertirse en silencio al igual que el agua hirviendo, el bombeo de su corazón; todo desaparece por esa pequeña sonrisa.

Nota una vez más con el detalle de un artista como las comisuras de los ojos de Will se arrugan, como su boca se aprieta en un gesto de tímida diversión. Como su rostro queda casi enmarcado por el cuadro colgado a sus espaldas.

Y el reloj sigue congelado, atrapado en este simple momento que parece significarlo todo.

Solo una vez ha sentido tal plenitud: al contemplar La Primavera y entenderse a sí mismo por completo. Lee tanto en las facciones de Will, en sus rizos esparcidos y en esos ojos gigantes y sentimentales; puede ver un futuro y comprensión. Que alguien lo mire por quien es y conocer de la misma forma a otro ser.

El tiempo se retoma así:

—Tendremos que posponer esta particular cena —declara, girando hacia uno de sus cocineros, quien lo mira con confusión. 

—¿Qué dice, señor Lecter? —contesta el hombre, extrañado.

—Lo que he anunciado. Por otra actividad requerida me veo en la necesidad de suspender el evento —confirma, observando de nuevo a Will, tan perplejo como sus asistentes, mano congelada en la botella de vino que le trajo.

—Hannibal —habla, rascándose con su otra mano el cuello, incómodo—, ¿no será por mi visita?

Pero Hannibal simplemente le sonríe, lleno de algo que no entiende pero que es fascinante. Así le pide que lo espere—: tengo que encargarme de cancelar esto. Por favor, Will, anticípate y ve a la sala. 

Salvo los mismos inquisitivos de siempre y la preocupación de Alana, no se demora más de 30 minutos en hacer las llamadas telefónicas. Tiene cosas más importantes que atender. Tiene a Will Graham esperando por él y no desperdiciará ese regalo.

Cuando termina de reagendar el evento, recibiendo declaraciones llenas de curiosidad, y de despedir a sus asistentes, con cierto nerviosismo camina hasta la sala y se encuentra con Will sentado en el diván, una pierna moviéndose inquieta.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, rostro preocupado. Hannibal solo sonríe con serenidad, sentándose al frente para ir directo al grano—. ¿Te habrías quedado por tu cuenta si me hubieras encontrado solo?

La preocupación deja las delicadas facciones de Will, mientras un sonrojo ocupa ahora sus mejillas. Su mirada también la desvía, hacia sus manos, el movimiento de su pierna—. No querría incomodarte —contesta en casi un murmullo.

—Nunca podrías hacerlo, Will. Pero dime, ¿te habrías quedado? —pregunta de nuevo, tratando de conectar con esos ojos que cambian de color.

Will suspira y ahí están una vez más, esas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos. Esa preciosa sonrisa—. Sí —dice al fin, cabeceando—, quería verte. Era eso o una cita con el destripador.

Y Hannibal sabe que cualquier futuro plan ya no está escrito en el muro, rediseñándose para adaptar la compañía necesaria de su querido Will—. Y siempre preferiría verte a ti —contesta, dejando transmitir en su tono la seducción.

Will abre bien los ojos, su rostro tiñéndose de más rosa, su sonrisa ahí todavía—. Eres bastante halagador cuando quieres serlo, Hannibal.

—Y tú muy malo recibiendo cumplidos.

Pero la cara de Will abandona su afabilidad, tensando su barbilla—. Eres mi psiquiatra —dice casi con sequedad.

Por un momento piensa responder con una pregunta, consultarle qué problema tiene, cuáles son sus intenciones. Pero ya es suficiente saber que Will vino a verlo sin pretextos, sin necesidad de apoyo mental, solo por su compañía. Vino por él. Así que solo afirma—. Conversaciones, Will, ni tú ni el FBI me han pagado en meses. Si paso mi tiempo contigo es porque así es mi deseo, y me completaría el que quisieras más.

Puede ver la garganta de Will tragar profundo, sus intensos ojos fijarse en él mientras en sus labios se vuelve a dibujar esa pequeña sonrisa—. Eso querría, Hannibal.

-

-

-

**Buffet Froid**

La decisión la toma de manera automática.

Es por la forma en la que los nudillos de Will se ponen blancos al apretar la mano, gesto minúsculo mientras está en la camilla, que Hannibal se queda quieto, ojos fijos en la imagen del examen: en la palidez de su piel, la inmovilidad de sus piernas, en el temblor casi imperceptible de su barbilla.

Su mente siempre recorre diferentes direcciones pero en este momento uno de los caminos, el más dibujado en estos últimos meses, se difumina y se encoge. Su palacio mental se reordena mientras su mirada se posa en la mano de Will revelando todo su nerviosismo, su temor y su necesidad.

La voz de Sutcliffe comentando los resultados de la resonancia, diagnosticando el grandioso fuego que germina en el cerebro de Will, no es una sorpresa. Sí lo es el cómo se desvanece por completo el camino que construyó en el momento en que se limita solo a concordar en el diagnóstico, desplazando manipulaciones hacia falseamientos y mentiras.

Lo impredecible de sus acciones le genera confusión. No está acostumbrado a realizar un paso sin planificación, sin razonar bien los motivos y consecuencias.

Pero después, en su auto, cuando Will se gira para mirarlo con palabras de agradecimiento y de confianza en él y en su ayuda, Hannibal puede notar que en sus ojos se pierde un aro casi dorado, ensombrecido por el verde y azul que conforman el color de su iris. Es precioso, al igual que esa pequeña sonrisa que resalta por lo poco frecuente del acto.

Y cuando su mano toma la de Will deteniendo el temblor inconsciente en sus dedos, la espontaneidad de su movimiento agudiza su incomprensión, su confusión. Sensaciones que además, sinceramente, arrastra hace semanas, quizás meses, cada vez que Will le confiesa de algún episodio: la impersonal diversión se aleja a cada momento, entre más adicto a su compañía se vuelve.

Y cuando Will retorna el gesto, sudor en su palma, y su rostro se levanta y se acerca y se acerca, Hannibal no puede más que cerrar los ojos, fruncir el ceño, incapaz de entender que está pasando, amarrado en instintos que le hacen acercar la nuca de Will con su otra mano, obedecer al deseo de tenerlo aquí, de sentir su corazón, su respiración, de besarle la boca con tanta suavidad.

Puede oler el aroma a la encefalitis, a sus perros y el café de la mañana. Puede casi degustar también su esencia, algo tan puro; un sabor agridulce y exquisito que quiere embotellar.

—Eres mi estabilidad —afirma Will al separarse, liberándolo de su hechizo, sonriendo solo con la comisura de sus labios que lucen más rosados que hace un minuto. 

Hannibal le aprieta la mano en un gesto confortante pese a sí mismo, girando hacia el volante. Sigue confundido ante su decisión y la falta de un nuevo camino en reemplazo al que acaba de eliminar, abriendo una puerta pesada a las consecuencias, a la cacería del FBI, a quién inculpar, a qué hacer con Will Graham ahora que su mente volverá a su potencia verdadera.

Pero solo debe mirar a la postura tranquila de Will, su mano aún entre la suya, y su rostro suave y tan embriagador, que Hannibal decide aceptar su decisión, aceptar lo que deparen los nuevos caminos. Y es que el desarrollo de esta intensa compasión, tan inconveniente, y que nunca antes ha sufrido no se ve tan horrenda con Will Graham a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otros dos momentos: una conversación sobre Abigail y quemando evidencia.

**Ko No Mono**

El calor en su mejilla, humedeciéndola, le permite darse cuenta que sí, está llorando, de que sí, una vez más se está mostrando vulnerable frente a Hannibal aún con todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Su cabeza suele ser un lío de cuerdas y nudos formado por pensamientos y sensaciones que nunca logra desamarrar, casi fatalmente perdido en lo que siente. Es su fortaleza y debilidad. Pero Hannibal es la única persona que logra convertirse por sí solo en una larga cuerda; decenas de ataduras de diferente impresión causándole tantas contradicciones que no puede descifrar.

Y es que Will lo odia tanto, como a nadie más, le repugna y lo detesta. Al tiempo que cree que es la persona más cómoda consigo misma que ha conocido. Cree que es único e inteligente, que nadie se le puede parecer. Cree que existe un antes y después desde que lo vio por primera vez. Cree que solo pudo saberse a sí mismo al encontrarlo.

Y lo peor: pese a todo solo quiere retornar a cuando confiaba, a poder dejarse sentir tranquilo en su presencia.

Y lo peor: pese a todo, pese a cada violación y herida, cada maldita tortura, no puede dejar de encontrarlo fascinante y de quererlo de esta horrible manera. 

Pero ahora llorando frente a él por Abigail; por el dolor que no lo abandona y que supera a cualquier otro, aquella herida que se convirtió en el principal motivo para sumergirse en esta oscuridad y cacería, en abandonar su vida con tal de traer justicia; Will se cree quebrar.

Poco le importa que el rostro de Hannibal, siempre inescrutable, luzca casi acongojado y con sus ojos empapados. ¿Cómo se atreve? Él no es una maldita taza. ¿Cómo se atreve a confesar su petulancia, a fingir sentir remordimiento por lo que le quitó?

Es tal la rabia y la indignación, su vergüenza ante sí mismo, que se levanta, palmas agitadas en su rostro para borrar las lágrimas. Camina con impulso a buscar su chaqueta, incapaz de continuar por esta vez con el juego.

Una mano en su hombro detiene su impronta huida, las facciones de Hannibal nuevamente insondables, su voz tan calmada como siempre—. Un nuevo camino se abre ante nosotros, Will —sostiene.

Pero Will se siente desgarrado, su piel quemándose en sentimientos. Niega con la cabeza—, no más por hoy. Por favor, no tengo fuerzas para tratar contigo.

—Will, lo que ocurrió era inevitable —repite. 

Lo empuja, girando y enterrándole la vista, gritándole furioso—. Nada de lo que ocurrió era inevitable, todo fue planificado y ejecutado por ti. Podrías haber cambiado cualquier cosa pero aún así decidiste a hacerlo como decidiste manipularme, enviarme a la cárcel, mentirme ¡decidiste y rompiste lo que teníamos!

Y calla, notando nuevamente su vulnerabilidad revelada. Se siente como un animal acorralado, el silencio pesando en sus últimas palabras.

Así es como Hannibal lo derrota, como siempre—. ¿Qué teníamos, Will? —pregunta, algo extraño en el tono de su voz.

Cierra los ojos, bajando su rostro, mordiéndose la mejilla, temblando—, si tienes que preguntármelo, entonces no vale la pena que responda. 

—¿Qué teníamos? —repite Hannibal, incapaz de no querer sobrepasar sus límites.

Y Will respira profundo, levantando la vista—, una posibilidad. 

Hannibal lo observa, silencioso, su habitual elocuencia desaparecida mientras sus facciones reabren la actuación acongojada. Sus palabras lo reflejan—, ¿está tan perdida como nuestra amistad?

Ríe con sequedad, sintiendo lágrimas atacarlo de nuevo. No contesta.

Pero Hannibal se acerca, lento, se detiene frente a él y su voz es tan suave como al comentar el asesinato de quien podría haber sido su hija—. ¿Podría existir esa posibilidad aquí, en este mundo?

Will lo mira y no puede no llorar. Porque aquí está su sucio secreto: en la enredadera de sentimientos hacia Hannibal, la única persona que logra hacerlo sentir por sí mismo y sin reflejos, existen unos que al final del día le pesan más. Son los que lo avergüenzan y lo empujan a buscar justicia. Son aquellos que lo hacen adicto a su compañía, a amarlo tan estúpidamente.

Y ahora, en este momento, se permite ver a Hannibal, conectar con él, creer por un segundo que el monstruo sí siente pesar. Porque el marrón de sus ojos continúa marchito por las lágrimas que lo empaña, por la intensidad en su expresión.

Cabecea con debilidad, tan patético aún, agachando la cabeza y casi no puede reaccionar a los brazos que de repente lo aprietan con fuerza, al calor del cuerpo de Hannibal, su respiración alta en su oído mientras lo sostiene contra él.

—Reparé la taza, Will —le susurra con su voz casi entrecortada, manos firmes en su espalda—, y quiero reconstruir esa posibilidad, por favor. Quiero levantarla y abrirla sin romperla de nuevo.

Will se tensa, nervioso y aterrorizado, queriendo negar con la cabeza, paralizado por los brazos que lo aferran tanto. 

—Reparé la taza, Will —afirma una vez más Hannibal—, y quiero mostrarte su reconstrucción —se aleja lo suficiente para que solo pueda ver su rostro por delante. Lo suficiente para que pueda leer la honestidad cuando asegura—, tengo una casa en un precipicio que guarda un regalo con tu nombre.

-

-

-

**Mizumono**

Cuando recoge el libro caído al suelo no espera toparse con su propio dibujo. Con la imagen del reloj goteando números.

La voz de Hannibal planificando su escape se aleja, al igual que la oficina. Solo puede ver el reloj mientras lo apodera una sensación de intensa angustia, recordándole esos meses de incapacidad y temor, desconfiando de sí mismo y sus sentidos. El desamparo y la soledad.

Finge como siempre.

Finge al ver a Hannibal quemar los documentos, escuchándolo hablar sobre su palacio mental, lo que haría si perdiera su libertad. Lo observa y a la angustia que está sintiendo se suma su recurrente querer. Su estúpido deseo hacia esta maldita bestia, y el cansancio que cada día lo arrastra más.

Quiere solo dormir, lejos de presiones y de planes y de mentiras y subterfugio. Esta tan agotado de doler. De la culpa y la rabia. De querer con tantas fuerzas a Hannibal.

Y dios, no puede fingir.

Porque la imagen del reloj, los dibujos guardados entre las decenas de papeles y libros de pacientes solo le revelan una verdad que le rompe el corazón. Solo le confirman lo que tanto sospecha sobre Hannibal y su naturaleza; sus juegos mentales para forzar los límites de quienes participan obligados en sus maquinaciones. 

No sabe que lo interrumpirá hasta que lo hace. Su voz suena seca, como si hubiese estado horas sin utilizarla—. ¿Por qué?

Hannibal detiene su quema de evidencia, mirándolo curioso—. ¿A qué te podrías referir, Will?

Se arrepiente de hablar porque no quiere preguntarle. Su mente arribando a más conjeturas ( _“porque tu desorden es único y quiero explorarlo. Porque te acercabas a mi descubrimiento. Porque quiero ver qué es lo que pasa. Porque me entretengo”_ ) y temores ( _todos sus pacientes son sometidos así, todos sus juguetes terminan rotos, siempre se aburre_ ) que lo paralizan.

—Will —murmura Hannibal, observándolo como lo ha hecho estos días, como si fuera capaz de sentir algo hacia él.

No quiere preguntar porque teme la respuesta, teme que Hannibal sea honesto y le confirme su sospecha: que hasta ahora ha sido su mejor modelo, su marioneta más llamativa y autónoma.

Pero Hannibal algo lee en su expresión, porque se aleja del fuego, eliminando los pasos que los separan. Ante la cercanía la diferencia en sus alturas se marca, y aunque Will debe mirar hacia arriba es incapaz de encontrarse con esos ojos.

—No entiendo qué me estás pidiendo —continúa Hannibal en un tono íntimo.

Will tensa su quijada, el corazón palpitándole con desesperación. Humillado y herido y aún tan dispuesto a su condena solo puede guardar silencio.

—Will, por favor —murmura Hannibal, moviendo una de sus manos y tocándole el rostro con suavidad, dedos recorriendo su nuca, descansando en sus rizos y en la delicada piel de su oreja como la última vez, en el establo.

Finalmente, su confesión también es murmurada, sosteniéndose en el pesado silencio, ojos olvidados en la mejilla de Hanibal, en esos elegantes pómulos—: No quiero ser como los otros, no quiero aceptar en lo que me estoy convirtiendo —y cuando lo mira sabe que no puede ocultar lo que está sintiendo—, no quiero pensar en lo que soy para ti. 

Logra ver la comprensión atravesar a Hannibal, un pequeño abrupto en su respiración—. Will —suspira pero se detiene. Su mano baja hacia su costado y su ceño se frunce casi con frustración—. ¿Crees que eres similar a Margot? ¿Has sospechado este tiempo que hoy ocupas el puesto que tuvo alguien como Randall?

Will quiere abrazarse a sí mismo, pero su cercanía se lo impide y su silencio Hannibal lo toma por concordancia—: ¿Crees que quemaría mi vida por ellos?

No es suficiente, piensa Will, desesperado, queriendo tanto deshacer la noción, pero solo puede pensar en relojes desparramados—, no me vengas con sacrificios altruistas. Si quemas tu mundo es porque dejaste al FBI acercarse demasiado y porque tu juego se volvió riesgoso. Yo solo soy tu _sidekick_ en esto.

La cara de Hannibal se cierra y Wil puede observarlo respirar profundo su aroma. Sus ojos resaltan con algo nuevo, un entendimiento que se escapa a Will, algo dando cuerda en la bestia—. Si ese es el contexto bajo el cual te encuentras, me genera duda la validez de tus acciones y el deseo por continuar junto a mí. ¿Por qué quemar tu vida si tan poco valor te tengo?

Y Will está agotado y nunca antes se ha sentido tan desesperanzado. Porque aún en sus episodios más terribles por la encefalitis creía poder salir adelante; todavía en la cárcel, confiaba en poder lograr algo.

Pero aquí yace desnudo porque la verdad de su rol, de su importancia en las prioridades de Hannibal, de su incompetente cacería; solo iluminan lo que sabe: que pese a todo lo que ha sufrido en sus manos es incapaz de no quererlo. De que en el momento necesario lo salvará, le avisará, lo dejará huir. 

Porque ese es el peso de la angustia al reconocer su reloj como otro simple expediente de un paciente, la epifanía de que aun sabiendo cuán patético es solo quiere estar con Hannibal. 

Ya nada importa.

—Estoy trabajando con Jack —confiesa y su pecho se descomprime y solo siente un vacío, un peso levantado que aún así lo deja entumecido.

Todo en Hannibal parece detenerse, una figura de granito. Will no sabe si lo atacará, si lo matará, si decidirá cambiar su juego, así que prosigue—, no asesiné a Freddie y mañana la cena será la trampa para atraparte.

Son segundos los que toma Hannibal para recomponerse—: una reverente manipulación. Me tuviste desde el principio, querido Will.

Cree que este será su fin, al menos liberado de todas las cosas que lo hunden. Sin embargo, la expresión de Hannibal, tan dura, se vuelve compleja—. Pero todavía no entiendo. Si crees ser uno más de mis experimentos, ¿por qué podrías adivinar que la única forma de atarme a tu carnada sería brindándome tu compañía? 

Niega con la cabeza, sin comprender. Algo no le cuadra en la conversación. Y ahí, una partícula de una sensación que le hace sudar las palmas, que le aprieta la garganta y que provoca que el latido de su corazón le retumbe en los oídos: esperanza—. ¿Que soy para ti? —pregunta y explica—, por favor, Hannibal, me he pasado los peores meses de mi vida aceptando que la única maldita persona con quien he conectado, a quien confié todo lo que soy, rompió cada una de mis fortalezas solo para divertirse. ¿Qué soy para ti?

Y parece que Hannibal algo entiende, su rostro revelando su incapacidad para procesar emociones poco recurrentes hasta que finalmente una pequeña sonrisa toma orden. Camina hasta el escritorio y levanta su libro de citas.

—Eres el mayor error que he cometido, Will. Un elemento de caos que ha destruido sin saberlo todo mi orden y dominio. Aún sin yo mismo darme cuenta, sin poder comprender lo que causas en mí —y se lo entrega en sus manos.

Will lo hojea, por inercia, de atrás hacia adelante hasta que las fechas se conectan en su mente, hasta que nota su nombre en días que habría sido imposible cumplir con la visita—. Mantuviste mi cita —murmura y no le importa el temblor en su voz.

Y una vez más Hannibal está frente suyo, tan cerca, solo que ahora ambas de sus manos se posan en su rostro con ternura—. Y me senté frente a tu silla. Esperé por ti aún cuando sabía que tu ausencia había sido forjada por mi mano. Si te liberé no fue por entretenimiento, Will, fue por necesidad. Si jugué con tu mente y tu destino créeme que fue sin saber en lo que terminaría cayendo, en lo que me terminaría convirtiendo. 

Deja el libro caer al suelo, ojos fijos en los de Hannibal, en sus palabras, en la transparencia de su declaración—. _¿Qué soy para ti?_

Y Hannibal sonríe, casi tímido, y su contacto se convierte en una suave caricia—. ¿Podría sentir un poco de hambre y encontrar satisfacción solo con tu presencia? Así lo creo. ¿Pero podrías ver a través de las barras de mi dolor y sufrir lo mismo por mí?

Y Will siente humedad en sus mejillas y sus manos se levantan por propia iniciativa y toman la quijada de Hannibal, bajando su cara para un beso que se hace eterno. 

Se separa, solo un instante para proclamar—: Vayámonos esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy cuánto bálsamo en esta cuarentena es el hannigram!  
> Me queda solo un cap con un momento de la season 3 y el coso que sí pasó!  
> (la cita final no se la copié a la de Bedelia sino que ocupé la que le dice Hannibal a Pazzi por Clarice en la peli esa con Julianne Moore -que en fin, sigue siendo referencia a Dante jiji-).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un contacto en catacumbas y, finalmente, algo que sí ocurrió para consumar su relación.

**Primavera**

—Te perdono.

Casi lo murmura quedándose ahí, esperando por una respuesta que sabe no llegará porque los metros de distancia que tiene con Hannibal son más largos que solo físicos.

Pero se mantiene ahí, tan desolado. Viajó millas y millas solo para verlo una vez más, sentir su presencia. Y es que es tan fuerte la necesidad de resolución, es el motivo de haberse embarcado en este viaje y de recorrer mares enteros por él.

Alana no podría comprender por qué Will no querría olvidarlo ni borrar su memoria cerca de él. Inquiriendo cómo es posible que después de todo lo que ha sufrido, pueda ignorar lo peor.

( _Porque quiere disfrutar con él, de su compañía, incluso su maldito sentido del humor_ ).

Sin embargo la respuesta es simple: porque quiere. Es la razón de perdonarlo sinceramente. Purgar el recuerdo de Abigail es tan doloroso; su fantasma acompañándolo y revelándole sus fallas. Sabe que él es su víctima también, que nada de lo que hizo Hannibal se justifica, pero eso no evita que todavía con todo lo que ha ocurrido, todos los dolores a los que ha sido sometido, no sueñe con haber escapado con él.

¿Cómo puede perdonarlo?

Es débil, simplemente, y su instinto de superviviencia siempre ha sido terrible.

Más aquí, aún parado como un idiota, sin respuesta recibida. Solo.

Hannibal siempre lo desilusiona, piensa, girando con los hombros caídos, dispuesto a retroceder a la entrada, hacia donde el inspector Pazzi se fue, pero el eco de una voz en las catacumbas lo detiene.

— _Will_.

No es capaz de girarse, temeroso de que una vez más su imaginación esté jugando con él. Temeroso de girar y que Hannibal se vaya. Pero en el silencio puede oír sus pasos acercarse y siente su propio cuerpo tensionarse ante la incertidumbre, ante su próxima cercanía, oyendo sus pisadas hasta tenerlo ahí.

—Will —repite Hannibal, parándose frente a él, luciendo tan distinto a cómo lo vio la última vez. Se ve repuesto, distinguido, pero algo en su expresión luce tan rota como Will se siente.

—Me has buscado —añade impasible, mirándolo como si Will fuese una simple criatura.

Will no contesta, atrapado en el momento. Los segundos tienen que pasar hasta que encuentra su voz—. No creerías que después de lo que ocurrió me podría quedar en Virginia con mis perros.

Los ojos de Hannibal siguen siendo los de un depredador—. Te he observado aquí, en la capilla, tu conversación con el inspector. Escuché tu perdón. ¿En qué nuevo juego te ha metido el tío Jack?

Solo suspira, cansado, despertar de un coma luego de que le abrieran el maldito estómago y viajar un océano entero para tener que soportar la condescendencia de Hannibal no es algo que esté dispuesto—. Sabes que vine porque quise, como bien sabes que sí te perdoné.

Las facciones de Hannibal se rompen con eso, una mueca casi de disgustó formándose en su rostro—. Por supuesto —reflexiona con ironía—. Me vendiste y traicionaste por enviarte a la cárcel. ¿Piensas que creeré que haber asesinado a Abigail podría generar tu perdón con tanta facilidad?

—Hannibal, ¿realmente quieres empezar esta conversación aquí? ¿En una maldita catacumba con la policía a unos pasos? —suspira, llevándose una mano al rostro—. Lo sé, no tiene lógica en ningún sentido el perdonarte, gente con más moral que tú me lo ha cuestionado antes. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Hannibal solo lo mira sin decir nada.

Will suspira de nuevo—. Te conozco, Hannibal. Fue un error en un principio pedirte tener la madurez emocional para hacerte cargo de lo que hiciste, para entenderme a mí y mis acciones. Que asesinaras a Abigail y me desangraras es un acto terrible, pero es tu naturaleza.

—Me infantilizas —responde Hannibal, rostro nuevamente mirándolo con molestia.

—Eres tú quién decidió destruir todo a su paso, aun cuando te llamé para avisarte y pudieras escapar —lo ve abrir la boca así que lo calla, levantando una mano en señal de protesta—, y no, nada de ese argumento de que me estabas esperando. Vamos, Hannibal, si te digo que te perdono, pese a todo, es de verdad.

Pero Hannibal niega la cabeza, una expresión extraña en su rostro, no más disgusto—. ¿Podrías hacerlo? —pregunta con retórica, su vista tan intensa—, te he buscado, Will, en calles vacías y en las sombras de quienes caminan.

—Me dejaste un regalo que sabes que acabo de estudiar —contesta.

—¿Podrías perdonarme? —vuelve a preguntarle Hannibal, ignorando su respuesta, mientras se acerca todavía más, hasta pararse solo a centímetros. Por un segundo Will se congela, incapaz de no recordar la última vez que lo tuvo así de cerca; la piel se le eriza por el trauma de la memoria.

Pero es más fuerte su deseo por su compañía, la habilidad empática de ver lo mejor de él mientras comprende su peor—. Sí, ya lo hice.

Y ahí, esa expresión, por fin la reconoce. Hannibal lo mira con tantos sentimientos, su mano se levanta y Will la siente en su rostro, en su mejilla—. Te destruí, Will, busqué hacerte el más profundo daño. Y mírame, desconsolado, en lo que debería ser mi gloria me encuentro perturbado por tu ausencia y recuerdo.

— _Te perdono_ —susurra Will, mirándolo a los ojos, sin moverse.

Y ahí, esa expresión, Hannibal lo observa con temor—. ¿Por qué?

Alana diría que está loco, que de alguna forma el síndrome de Estocolmo lo retiene. Jack cuestionaría su ética y principios. Y él, bien, ya trató de librarse de Hannibal y lo que le hace sentir. Pero al final está tan cansado y lo tiene aquí, junto a él—. Porque te necesito, Hannibal, porque te extraño. Porque te quiero conmigo.

El abrazo se lo espera, no así los temblores atravesando el cuerpo de Hannibal. Lo siente apretarlo tan fuerte, su respiración profunda en su cuello, sus brazos en su espalda. Y ahí, su susurro—. Perdóname, Will. Quiero tanto recomponer la taza, prometerte que no la volveré a tirar.

—Si no la vuelves a tirar, creo que podríamos ver un futuro —apunta, finalmente retornando el abrazo mientras pone su cabeza en la clavícula de Hannibal, notando lo cómodo que se siente en esta posición.

-

-

-

_Y un momento que sí ocurrió:_

**The Wrath of the Lamb**

Pese a que Will finge calma parado ahí, copa de vino en la mano, Hannibal sabe que no la siente, demasiado preocupado por Francis y su objetivo.

Hannibal lo mira fijo, incapaz de saber qué hará Will, si decidirá ayudarlo o verlo morir. Su querido amor siempre tan impredecible, un animal cuya mente ni él conoce bien, cuyos instintos, tanto los inocentes como los justicieros, lo manejan.

Y es ahí que ve el movimiento hacia su arma.

Pero el dragón lo ataca primero, acuchillando su bello rostro, lanzándolo de manera salvaje por la ventana.

Hannibal quiere gruñir ante la acción. Cómo alguien se atreve a dañar a su Will, a su amado. Se arrastra como puede, viendo a la bestia seguir atacándolo, perforándole el hombro, esparciendo su sangre como si tuviera el derecho.

No puede no intervenir, agradeciendo a la adrenalina que le permite levantarse y unirse a la cacería.

Y qué cacería es, ni siquiera cuando asesinó a Grutas sintió tal deleite. No puede definir lo que está pasando por su mente, sus sensaciones y sentimientos al ver a Will bañado en sangre, disfrutando su habilidad fatal, observando cómo la noche lo ilumina en una danza tan mortal y exquisita, su glorioso cordero hecho de furia.

Acabar con el dragón juntos es un momento íntimo e irremplazaba. Hannibal nunca podría haber querido por algo más. Es una consumación perfecta.

No fue hasta conocer a Will Graham que no supo lo vacía que era su vida.

No fue hasta conocer a Will Graham que no entendió que aún podía sentir, que aún tenía una oportunidad para amar. Que incluso monstruos como él pueden aprender tal emoción.

Will estira una mano, pidiéndole apoyo para levantarse, concordando con su reflexión sobre el color de la sangre bajo la luna.

Y ahí, detenidos en la noche, suspendidos ante la inmensidad del océano a su lado, Hannibal solo puede sentir plenitud, su mente tranquila, la herida en su costado sin dolor.

—Ves. Esto es lo que quería para ti, Will, _para ambos_ —confiesa con tono emocionado, observando el precioso rostro de Will ensangrentado, ojos brillantes y vivos, tan magnífico como nunca.

Will se detiene para mirarlo, su respiración notoria con cada movimiento, y cuando habla sus palabras son una bendición—. _Es hermoso_.

Y Will lo afirma, lo rodea con sus brazos y posa su mejilla contra su pecho. _Oh_ , es exquisito, este momento. _Oh_ , es tan gentil su afecto. Porque nunca hasta ahora Will ha iniciado el contacto; siempre tan temeroso, tan irascible, tan torturado por sus acciones.

(Y es que sabe que sus errores tienen consecuencias y saber que perdió su confianza es su mayor derrota).

Pero ahora Hannibal cierra los ojos, respirando profundo, enterrando su rostro en esos rizos que tanto adora. Lo huele y quiere beberlo, consumirlo, quiere nunca más separarse de él.

Es perfecto, es todo lo que ha necesitado. Nada podrá superar este sangrante abrazo.

Y cuando siente el movimiento de Will, girándolos y haciéndolos caer al vacío entre las olas, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, listo para recibir lo que sea que les depare. Listo para continuar su aventura. Juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así fue <3  
> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias a Eclectic que me dio la idea para el 5to momento, que ayyy, estos dos tienen tantas instancias para what if!  
> Estoy trabajando en una segunda parte de Sugar cortita y bien fluffy-smutty, además de unos oneshots por ahí, así que nos vemos en otra historia. Gracias por comentar y kudear <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mis queridos! Cómo van esas cuarentenas? Creo que me estoy acostumbrando, echo muy poco de menos el viaje de hora y media que me pegaba cada día de vuelta a mi casa desde el trabajo jaja  
> Espero que les guste esta historia de tres partes y con POV alternando, que pucha que hay escenas que uno ve y dice "ayyy si tan solo", bueno, aquí están estos cortitos what if <3


End file.
